


To Forgive, Divine

by beren



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (movie)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe will never forgive Henry, never...maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Forgive, Divine

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this for the latest porn battle, but the sex seemed too minor and so I didn't finish it. Now I have :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.

Technically this is for tomorrow to go with my [**Vampire Bite Blog Hop**](http://www.preciousmonsters.com/p/blog-page.html) post. Which will be at this link [**Vampires of Myth and Legend (100Things #14)**](http://tashasthinkings.blogspot.com/2013/02/vampires-of-myth-and-legend-100things-14.html) as of 00:00 14th Feb GMT. But I need the link to put in that post, so I'm posting this now :).

I'm also putting this in as 100things #15 because I can ;)

 **Title:** To Forgive, Divine  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (movie)  
 **Pairing:** Abe/Henry  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Seth Grahame-Smith et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** semi-explicit sex, possible spoilers for the whole movie  
 **Summary:** Abe will never forgive Henry, never...maybe.  
 **Author's Notes:** So I started writing this for the latest porn battle, but the sex seemed too minor and so I didn't finish it. Now I have :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word Count:** 1,625  
[ My Fanfic Listings (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/485699.html) | [My Fanfic Listings (DreamW)](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/130047.html)

Abe whirled, gun in hand, only to freeze as he saw who was standing behind him.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" Henry asked, just standing there as Abe pointed his semi-automatic right between Henry's eyes.

Abe pulled the trigger. Of course his hand jerked at the last minute sending the bullet careering in the wrong direction, but it still felt good.

"I'll take that as a no," Henry said without moving.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again last time you came crawling," Abe said and turned his back on his former friend.

"And I listened," Henry replied, "but it's been seventy years since our last meeting and they're building a power base again. I've found someone; he reminds me of you, but you know what we have to do in the background to make it possible."

Abe knew, but the anger was still there, burning in his veins. The betrayal felt almost new.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because this is bigger than both of us..."

"You made me something I despise," Abe said, rounding on Henry with a snarl, showing his fangs. "What if I don't want to fight."

"You'll always want to fight, Abe," Henry said, still standing in exactly the same place, "that's why I was drawn to you in the first place."

It was enough to send Abe into a rage. He leapt forward, grabbing Henry and shoving his former friend into the wall, holding Henry there as he all but growled into the other vampire's face. He might not be able to kill Henry, but he could exhibit his fury.

"Look at me," he snarled. "This is what you made."

"I didn't mean to," Henry said, not remotely fighting back and those four simple words took all the fight out of Abe.

It was something he had not heard before; Henry had never said that on any of their previous encounters.

"What?" he asked, releasing his hold in his shock, at which point he realised he had been holding Henry several inches off the floor as the other vampire slid down to the level.

"I slipped in to see you after the assassination," Henry said, "to say goodbye. I never intended ..."

Henry broke off, apparently unable to complete the sentence. Abe's anger returned a little.

"Then why?" he demanded leaning back into Henry so they were nose to nose.

"Because I was weak," Henry told him, "because I could not imagine life without you. I was taken by grief I had not felt since Adam killed my wife and I reacted. Before I knew what I was doing I had bitten you and you were already reverting to your young self. All I could do was steal you away."

The laugh bubbled out of Abe before he could control it; a short bark of a sound that had little humour in it.

"A mistake, I am a mistake."

"Never that," Henry said, catching him as he tried to turn away. "Abe, I need you."

"And what do you need me for?" he spat.

For a moment Henry just stared at him and then he was completely stunned as his former friend lunged at him, grabbing his face and kissing him as if their very lives depended on it. Far too many emotions and base reactions fired in Abe at the same time for him to react properly. He was only just processing what was going on and the fact he was kissing back when his sharp ears heard a noise on the stairs outside.

Henry broke away, clearly hearing it too.

"Did I mention you and I have made them rethink their vampire solidarity stance?" Henry said, looking at the door. "They're using human mercenaries now, of course they haven't told them what we are."

Abe was still holding his gun in his hand and he reached for the sword he had on the cabinet a few feet away.

"We will talk about this later," he said, far too confused to make sense of what had just happened, but also far too practical to let it stop him reacting to danger.

As it turned out there were six would-be attackers, all armed with guns and crossbows. It was a short, bloody fight; the five men and one woman were no match for two vampires both over a century and a half old. The badly planned attack ended when Abe sank his fangs into his last opponent while ripping out the still beating heart and Henry did the same for his. The other four were already dead and bleeding on the floor, never to rise again.

Abe had always been wary of how blood made him feel. It was like the sweetest food and the headiest drug and it made him believe he was invulnerable and wild like nothing else. It was not the best state in which to think clearly and Henry's eyes were also shining with the blood high when he looked at the other vampire. There was no gap between thought and action as Abe prowled at Henry.

Henry, for his part, dropped the man he had been holding carelessly in one hand and, as Abe pushed his maker back towards the wall, he was met with equal force. However, Henry did not stop him, but rather, ripped at his clothes.

As soon as they were against a solid surface, Abe covered Henry's mouth with his own. He tasted blood again and the last of his control vanished. He ripped his mouth away from Henry's, pushed the other vampire's head to the side and bit. It was something he had never done before, something he had never even considered, but every instinct in him told him to do it.

Henry's blood was nothing like a human's. It was richer, deeper and it did things to Abe's senses he never could have imagined. The way Henry moaned, nails scraping along Abe's chest through his ruined shirt was primal and wanton and Abe wanted nothing more than everything Henry had to give.

"Mine," he snarled as he broke away, far beyond reason.

"Always have been," Henry whispered, voice more a growl than anything else.

That was all the warning Abe had before Henry bit him back and then he knew why Henry had moaned. It was like the sweetest caress and the hardest rutting all rolled into one act and it set alight every nerve in his body while taking away all ability to move of his own volition. His hands grasped at Henry without his conscious control, needing, seeking.

"Fuck me, Abe," Henry said, licking up his neck after ending the bite. "Break me."

There was still anger in Abe, the betrayal lingered at the back of his mind and it gave that invitation so many layers. Abe spent a lot of time making sure he kept himself firmly under control, but Henry always had brought out his reckless nature.

There was blood all over the room, bodies on the floor, but all Abe saw was Henry. They ripped at each other's clothes, caring little if anything was destroyed and then Abe threw Henry on the bed in the corner. From somewhere that Abe had totally missed, Henry produced a small bottle and just thrust it at him. When he realised what it was a small modicum of sense returned to his addled brain.

"You came prepared for this?" he asked, more confused than anything else.

"I've been prepared for this since 1865," Henry replied and simply grabbed him for another vicious kiss.

There was nothing gentle about what they were doing. They scratched and bit and Abe used the lube Henry had given him, but that was the only preparation Henry got. They came together like rutting animals and there was pain etched in Henry's features, but it seemed to encourage him rather than make him any less eager. They were frenzied and Abe wanted nothing more than to claim what was his.

When he came it was almost a shock and it left him breathless and confused. He had never thought of Henry this way and yet the evidence of his need to make Henry his was all over Henry's skin. At some point Henry had come as well, because the evidence was all over both of them, but Abe really didn't know when. He pulled out and flopped onto the other side of bed really not able to follow the sequence of events in his head.

"Adam said," Henry spoke quietly from beside him, "Adam said it was possible, but I didn't believe him."

"What was possible?"

"For two of us to come together, to feel a need for each other like blood. For something to be more important than blood."

It did not surprise Abe that Adam had thought blood was the most important thing, after all it was the source of their power. His own dependence on it had always disgusted him, but Henry's words actually made that burden a little lighter. He turned his head and looked at his old friend. They were mostly naked and both of them had rapidly healing wounds all over them and yet Abe felt strangely at peace. He couldn't help wondering if this was what he had been fighting all these years as well as his new nature.

"Oh, by the way," Henry said, tone having completely changed, "we might want to find some clothes before our new protégé decides he's been sitting in the car long enough. That whole bathtub incident with you was bad enough."

Abe landed a very satisfying blow to Henry's stomach as he sat up. There were just some things friends did not remind other friends about.

The End.

This entry was originally posted at <http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/234451.html>.


End file.
